


you have to save your family.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Nonbinary Character, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinfic, Mental Health Issues, Misgendering, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Poetic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, Prose Poem, Protective Chara (Undertale), Sibling Love, Siblings, Soft Chara (Undertale), Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Pacifist Route, i've been listening to star by man on the internet for hours, kin memories, mentally ill chara (undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: You are a human child.Your name is Chara.You are eight years old.(You want to die.)





	you have to save your family.

You are a human child. You've never really been happy. Your father isn't a good man; his eyes are ice cold like his heart.

Your name is Chara. It isn't the first name you've had. It's been a long time since you've been called anything else; you've all but forgotten the name you were given.

You were eight years old. You loved chocolate and flowers. You drew sometimes; but not what people thought you should.

You want to die. You aren't sure when the desire surfaced. But it gnaws at your heart; ever persistent, like yourself.

You know yourself. Your SOUL is bright red. You are filled with Determination; though you don't know it yet.

You climbed a mountain. You want to die. There were tears in your eyes as you ran away from home and stumbled through the woods; you begged the universe for relief.

You knew the legend. _Those who climb the mountain never return_. You didn't _want_ to return; you didn't think you can take any more abuse.

You found a gaping chasm. You peered inside. The darkness was seemingly endless, but there's a splash of colour; the soft blue-green of moonlit grass.

You stood. You looked around. You didn't have a lot of options; falling was as good a fate as any.

You stepped closer. You tripped. You fell, you fell, you fell; perhaps you'd have a better life in the next world.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

And then;

You ached.

You ached. Everything hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt; but the pain was dull and there was a pleasant warmth.

You opened your eyes. Slowly. You didn't recognize your surroundings, but you didn't panic; strangely, you felt safe.

You rested. You were safe. You were cared for; though you didn't know who was doing it.

You woke up. You were taken in. The monsters underground showed you nothing but kindness and compassion; more humanity than humans ever had.

You loved. You were loved. You stayed there and you grew up; you didn't want to die as badly anymore.

You learned a new legend.  _A being with seven human SOULs could break the barrier_. You thought about it and formulated a plan; you were willing to pay the price.

You are twelve years old now. You don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. You just want your family to be free, and if you can get revenge in the process; that'll just be a bonus.

You eat the buttercups. You're sick, so sick. You can't be saved, but you don't want to be; this is all part of the plan.

You die. Your brother takes your soul. You take your body to the barrier and cross over; you'll lay it to sleep in the field of flowers.

You see your father. You panic. He shouts, and you just barely catch his words; "killed my  _daughter_!"

You're angry. Blood and magic boil beneath your skin and fur. You want to kill him, you want to kill him,  _you want to kill him_ ; but your brother won't let you.

You scream at him. Desperately you try to get him to stop. To fight back, to defend himself,  _something_ ; but he doesn't listen.

You die. Both of you die. Your heart is heavy in your chest; you never meant to drag him down with you.

You are lost. The darkness never ends. You don't know how long you're scared and alone; and then you can sense someone.

You call their name. You scream for them, though you don't know who they are. You refuse to die; you still have to save your family.

You follow the stranger. You tell them about the world. You help them on their journey; trying to ignore how much it hurts to leave your mother again.

You follow them. You keep them going. You help them on their journey; trying to ignore how much it hurts to face your father in battle.

You're not really surprised when they come back. The two of you make wonderful new friends. You unlock the truth; but all good things must end.

You follow them. They go to face your father again, but things are different this time. The memories come flooding back; you still have to save your family.

You are filled with Determination. You go up against your best friend. Your SOUL is shattered time and time again; but you refuse to die.

Your brother remembers you. The barrier breaks and you choke on sobs. You finally did it; you saved your family.


End file.
